The present invention relates to a percutaneous catheterization system, and, more particularly, to a system which facilitates the frequent replacement of the catheter tubing which is necessary in such catheterization procedures.
It is very common in the treatment of hospitalized patients to utilize intravenous (IV) catheters to introduce certain fluids directly into the bloodstream of the patient. Such procedures are also becoming more common outside of the hospital as the high cost of hospital medical care has brought about the advent of neighborhood out-patient clinics and home health care.
In IV catheterization, a supply of fluid is maintained in a container which is located at a height higher than the patient. The catheter tubing flows from the supply container to the location of introduction into the patient where it is attached to a catheter. This location is typically the back of the patient's hand or a vessel on the inside of the arm. Typically, a needle or other stylet is first introduced through the cannula portion of the catheter and into the skin of the patient at the desired location, and then removed after the cannula is inserted into the skin. The fluid then flows directly into the blood vessel of the patient by gravity, or, if necessary, by the pressure generated by the head of the fluid above the height of the patient
In common practice, the catheter is maintained in place on the skin of the patient by the use of adhesive or surgical tape. Likewise, the connection between the tubing and the catheter is also maintained by use of tape. In addition, a safety loop is typically formed in the tubing so that any tension applied to the tubing is not passed directly to the cannula of the catheter but is taken up in the slack of the safety loop. This loop is also typically taped loosely to the skin of the patient. This entire taping procedure takes several minutes of the valuable time of a nurse.
IV catheterization is frequently maintained for several days, depending upon the condition of the patient. This longevity requirement gives rise to several problems associated with IV catheters. For example, the catheter tubing must be replaced every 24 to 48 hours in order to maintain the sterility of the fluid and the free-flow of the fluid through the tubing. Thus, a nurse is often called upon to frequently change the tubing and to retape the connection. Furthermore, the taping of the catheter to the skin of the patient often covers the location of insertion of the cannula. Thus, the tape must be removed in order to inspect the insertion location for inflammation or infection. A complete new taping procedure must then be followed. In short, a great deal of valuable time of the nurse is wasted in applying significant amounts of surgical tape to IV catheters. Furthermore, the frequent application and removal of surgical tape often results in the excoriation of the skin in the area of the insertion.
Mechanical connections designed to avoid the use of tape have not proven to be satisfactory. Typically, such connections are threaded, resulting in the twisting of the tubing. The connections are also bulky and heavy, and are not preferred by nurses.